digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Wikia changes
Okay, the new skin is here and, well, some pages are now messed up and most are unsightly. Any ideas on how to change them at the moment? My first idea is that we should stop using thumbnails to prevent the image attribution function from showing up. Lanate (talk) 22:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Arg. Is there any way that this skin actually helps us? If not, I'd really vote we just go back to monobook, and stay there. I'm really uneager to restructure all the pages (making them look bad in monobook to boot) just so that they will look less bad in oasis.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you change the default skin to monobook? Would anyone be opposed to it? Lanate (talk) 02:07, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::We cannot. However, we can post a permanent message advising all readers to create an account and switch to monobook to view the site in best resolution. If there were any features about oasis we could actually exploit, we could do that, but I honestly don't know of any.(Also, I am always willing to pay for us on a new wiki)(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, it appears that the Kingdom Hearts Wiki will be able to succesfully move to wikkii, a free hosted wiki farm which allows direct installation of extensions, etc. (basically, we don't have wikia staff to do that work for us, but we can also install whatever we want) - http://wikkii.com/forums/index.php?topic=250.0. If we later decide that we can't work with Oasis, that option is always open. *thumbnails - I think ffwiki found a way to disable that, I'll ask about the coding revision. We'd have to check where we use thumbnails, though.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 15:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Wikia's newest change modifies the text of the articles to include requests for advertising, within the article text, and undifferentiated from the rest of the article. You can view it if you log off and view a page. In my mind, this is the absolute worst thing they could do to a wiki, excepting actually deleting info at random. I am willing to fund the wiki completely, though I might also be able to get us onto a free server. This is literally the last straw for me.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not against moving, if you can get us a stable place. But it has to be a unanimous decision. :I heard that the sponsor links might be going away, but that info's old. Lanate (talk) 05:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I've been working on it all morning, and I think I may have come up with a quick-fix solution to the problem with the lack of article width. I've written up some CSS code here to be copied into MediaWiki:Wikia.css, which should widen the whole page to a maximum of 1280px, and in turn, widen the article space. I've also narrowed the rail on the right hand side to give the article even more space. If you want to view it yourselves, then just copy the text over to . It's a bit gritty, but it seems to work. I was going to go ahead and implement the changes, though I thought I should consult all of you first and get some opinions. THB → Talk ← 15:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :In my opinion, THB, you have free reign over the design of the site. You are by far the most qualified to be modifying it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 19:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm sorry TLB, but the changes are distorting the ads - pushing them out of place beyond the sidebar. The width needs to go back to where it should be I'm afraid. ::We have a change that's being released on Wednesday that will help with wide tables and the fixed width - you'll be able to open them to the full width of the screen, and use scrollbars if they still don't fit. Please can you look at that before we talk about the width? If you can remove the CSS now, I'll call in after the release to talk more. Thanks -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:46, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry. I did try and facilitate for the ads, though the CSS I used didn't behave quite as I expected. I'll remove it for now. THB → Talk ← 12:32, December 7, 2010 (UTC)